


My possessive stalker (One-Shot)

by LunaDatura



Category: Attack on Titan, Eren Yeager - Fandom, Eren Yeager- fandom, Reader - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Handcuff, Kidnapping, Love, Obsessive Love, Stalker, Yander Eren, attack on titan - Freeform, one - shot, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDatura/pseuds/LunaDatura
Summary: You were being kidnapped by your possessive stalker. He kidnapped you and confess the truth.





	My possessive stalker (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My possessive boyfriend one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301554) by sweetdevil_16. 



"NO!" hands reaching out to me and touching my face gently, rubbing my cheek with his thumb in a circular motion with adoration.

"s-stop Eren.." I slaped his hands off, telling him I don't like it and I look away from him. I close my eyes tightly as I can feel his hot breaths on my neck. 

"Why (y/n)? You don't like it...?" His voice filled with a dark tone, it's like he's telling me to obey and love him. But, I don't love him.

As I open my eyes, I felt something sharp prick into my neck.

"..W-what...?' with that my vision became blur and my head hurts. The last thing I saw is his distorted face.

But before I passed out I saw his mouth move saying something to me  
"Frankly (y/n), I just wanted--t_ l_ck you..up, because I love you"

\--------------------------------------------

I awake from my sleep, I felt a really terrible headache and I groan in pain.  
"Ughhh...my head hurts" as I move my hands to my head, rubbing in circular motion to ease the pain.

I look surrounding me just to find out that I'm in someone else room. Where is this place? My mind trying to remember what had happened to me and why I am brought to this place.  In that moment I remember everything.

 

Eren!

 

**CREAK-**

My small ears twitched as I listened to the sound of the wood door creaking.

"(y/n) sweetheart, doing fine?" Eren asks me as he took out a key from his pocket. I stare at him saying nothing, instead, I'm curious what's that key for. He goes under the bed took something out under it, it's a brown small briefcase.

Eren look at me with a smile on his face, I gasp a little.  
"Not answering huh?" he said as he opens the briefcase revealing a handcuff?

My eyes widen at the sight of it.  
"Huh?"

"What's that for Eren?" I asked him

"This? There's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart haha"

"......"

"Don't be scared (y/n)" trying to calm me down as he goes near me.

"W-what..no! what are you doing Eren!"

"STOP!" I plead saying not to do this to me.

Quickly, he bound up my hands as I struggle. I lay there with a horrified expression. I squirmed to free myself from my captive state. I let out a small grunt until I give up, sobbing as I relax.

"Shh (y/n), it's okay..it's okay. I got you sweetheart" said Eren.

"Wh-y are you doing this to me?" I begged, voice weak and hoarse.

"(y/n) sweetheart.." He caressed my forehead softly.

"Eren..please.." I sobbed

" Sweetheart, I'm doing this to you because I..." he paused

"You what?!" I managed to scream at him as I gave him an intense stare.

"I love you very much!" he muttered. God, help me why?!

With that he grabbed hold of my waist and pushed me down onto the bed. I scream and I cry as hard as I can. I clamped my legs shut fear of him doing something to me.

"You are beautiful (y/n). I always love you and love you. Ahh...you're skin is so soft" he whispered sweet words into my ears as he caressing my face while I'm sobbing. I can't stop crying. I'm too scared. Will I always live with fear forever..with him?

"(y/n), listen to me.. it'll be over before you know it" he replied seductively.

"Please...please don't" voice weak and hoarse while I'm sobbing under him.

"Don't worry (y/n)" rubbing his face against mine. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Unable to do anything I laid under him quietly.

"I love you (y/n) " as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.


End file.
